


Light My Candle

by mordorisleft



Series: a thousand sweet kisses [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Other, Sass, flustered hercules, junkie lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules had just finished lighting another candle when he heard a knock.</p><p>
He looked up without thinking and through the darkness was able to make out a figure in the doorway. They were walking towards him and as they approached, they became clearer in the dim candle light. Hercules was able to make out that it was his downstairs neighbour. 
</p>
<p>
“Can I help you?” He asked and their lips curled into a playful smirk. 
</p>
<p>
“Got a light?” They answered in a husky, accented voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light My Candle

**Author's Note:**

> i dont like how this turned out but here

The power had been off for some time, and the room had begun to get cold as the day got dark. John had gone out, so Hercules was on his own when he set about lighting the apartment. As he opened drawers and cabinets, he discovered they had what could be considered a small army worth of candles -- probably Alex’s doing before he moved out.

However, Hercules was grateful in this moment and began lighting candles and placing them around the spacious apartment, hoping to gain some decent lighting and heat from the small flames. Hercules had just finished lighting another candle when he heard a knock. 

He looked up without thinking and through the darkness was able to make out a figure in the doorway. They were walking towards him and as they approached, they became clearer in the dim candle light. Hercules was able to make out that it was his downstairs neighbour. 

Eventually, Hercules could make out enough of their face to see that they were gorgeous; he had never seen them up close. Tight curls pulled back into a high bun, smirk playing on their painted lips, and a v neck that went way, way- 

“Ouch- fuck,” Hercules exclaimed when there was a sudden burning sensation on his fingers. 

Being entirely distracted by his new guest, Hercules had let the match burn all the way down the stick till the flames licked at his fingers. He was forced to look away from the beautiful stranger, and tend to his throbbing digits. Without thinking, he shoved them in his mouth and laved at the sore skin with his tongue. 

When he looked back up, he froze. His neighbour was watching him, or his mouth, intently, mouth dropped open. Hercules felt his face get warm and was suddenly grateful for the blackout - not that they would be able to see his blush with his dark complexion anyway. 

He slipped his fingers from his mouth with a pop that seemed to ring through the apartment and fidgeted where he stood. 

“Can I help you?” He asked and their lips curled into a playful smirk. 

Hercules swallowed thickly. Damn they were stunning. 

“Got a light?” They answered in a husky, accented voice. 

It was then that Hercules noticed they were holding a candle between their hands. 

“Yeah, yeah - let me just,” Hercules grabbed the match box only to find it empty. He swore. “Empty. Hold on I should have some more,” he offered and began to maneuver around the kitchen, rummaging around for another pack. 

As he searched, he kept glancing back at the stranger. They were looking around the aparment, moving with an almost carefree vibe. But it was as he watched them he noticed the slight shake in their movements. 

“You’re shivering,” he commented. 

They looked over. “It’s nothing,” they shrugged. “My heat was shut off.” 

Hercules watched apprehensively as they shivered again. They were wearing a deep, deep cut shirt, and a skirt that showed off their toned legs. Did they not own warmer clothes? 

“Are you sure it’s the cold...” 

Instead of answering, they replied with, “my candle?” 

Right. Hercules turned back around to continuing looking for a light. Soon enough, he found a box and turned back around. But Hercules didn’t move, just continued to look at them. They looked so familiar… Surely he would remember someone so- 

“What are you staring at?” 

Their voice ripped him from his thoughts and once again he found his cheeks burning. “Uh- nothing, nothing. You’re hair in the moonlight-” 

Their smile widened at his comment and Hercules coughed. “You look familiar,” he commented, hoping to change the topic. 

They cocked a brow and opened their mouth to respond, but they stumbled on their next step. Hercules immediately rushed over, catching them before they could fall. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice filled with concern. 

They blinked slowly, before smiling weakly. “Mmm, oui; just haven’t eaten much today.” 

They shivered again in his hands and Hercules immediately shrugged off his coat and slid it around their shoulders. They smiled at him and pulled it closer around them. They looked good in it Hercules decided; definitely not because it was his… 

They looked down at where Hercules was still gripping their arms and he immediately dropped his hands. They frowned slightly. “At least the room has stopped spinning.” 

Hercules was watching them again and they sighed. “What?” 

“It’s nothing-” Hercules began, and he busied himself with lighting a match. The stranger held out their candle and they both watched as it was flickered to life. 

They moved away, and even though it wasn’t quite toward the door Hercules felt the urge to make them stay. That was new. 

“Do I know you?” He blurted out. 

He regretted how stupid he sounded for a few seconds until they turned back, and a beautiful smile broke out across their face. Then, they laughed. A warm feeling settled in Hercules’ stomach and suddenly nostalgia smacked Hercules upside the head. 

“You remind me of-” 

Their eyes hardened slightly and they laughed again, this time shorter and less personal. They turned their gaze and moved further away. “I’ve heard I have one of those faces.” They looked back at Hercules over their shoulder, and smiled. “Who were they?” 

“A friend,” Hercules offered. They nodded and turned away. “She died.” 

When they turned around this time, the flame was gone. Was there a breeze in the room? 

“It’s out again,” they said apologetically, an air of innocence around them Hercules knew couldn’t possibly be true. 

They smiled sweetly at him, before gliding closer. “I’m sorry about your friend.” The smile on their face was dangerous as they moved forward until Hercules was pressed back against a table. 

They were close enough now Hercules could smell the fruity perfume they wore, and feel the vibrations coming off their person. Their eyes darted down to his lips for a moment before they were batting their lashes at him again. 

“Would you please?” they purred suggestively. 

Yes he would. Wait what? 

Hercules edged out from beneath them and pulled out another match. “Sure.” 

He quickly re-lit their candle, but before he could step away again they moved back into his space. They were looking at his lips again, and Hercules’ couldn’t help but swallow. 

They opened their mouth to speak but a yelp came out instead. “Ow!” 

Then, they slipped their own finger in their mouth, and sucked, all while looking up at him through their lashes. Oh god; he watched as their cheeks hollowed, and they pumped their finger a couple of times. Say something, anything. 

“Oh, the wax, it’s-” 

“Dripping,” they purred, slipping their finger from their mouth with a wet pop. They stepped forward again, forcing Hercules to take another step backward. 

Hercules watched as they took his hand in theirs, fingers sliding tantalizing between his own. They leaned in closer, breath gliding against his skin, lips brushing just below his ear. Hercules shivered. 

“Mmm,” they pressed their lips more firmly to his jaw. “I like it between my-” 

“Fingers!” Hercules somehow managed to rip himself away from them. They stumbled forward when he moved away, and looked up at him in confusion. “You’re fingers. I figured.” 

Hercules laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck. Then, with his other hand he gestured toward the door. “Well, goodnight then.” 

They looked at him for another moment, straightening up and cocking a brow. When he didn’t respond, they smirked and turned to leave. Hercules turned around, letting out a deep breath and finally relaxing until the sound of their heels clicking on the floor stopped. 

“Merde,” they cursed lowly. 

Hercules prayed to whatever deity was listening before turning around, finding his coat discarded on the couch. 

“Did your candle go out again?” 

They were looking for something on the floor, their movements more frantic then they were before. And sure enough, their candle was dark in their hand. 

“No, I think I dropped my stash,” they admitted, retracing their steps, eyes glued to the ground. 

Ah. 

“You know, I’ve seen you out and about,” Hercules started, but they weren’t paying attention. He sighed. “Your candle’s out again.” 

They let out a noise filled with frustration and scratched their arm. “I had it when I came in here, did you see me drop it?” They looked up at him now. Hercules realized they were waiting for a response so he shook his head. They growled again, another french curse slipping out. 

“It was pure! _Merde_ , maybe it’s on the floor?” 

Without another word they dropped to their hands and knees and oh lord didn’t that just provide Hercules with too many images he didn’t want - _yes,_ of course he didn’t want them. 

Hercules swallowed thickly. “The floor?” he croaked out. 

They crawled along in almost a feline manner. They arched their back as they paused to look under a table, and Hercules’ eyes immediately followed the way their body bowed and curled. He tried to ignore the way they seemed to present themself so willingly, so invitingly... 

“You know, they say that I have the best ass below 14th street,” their voice shook him from his ogling. “Is it true?” 

What? “What?” 

They sat back on their heels and that playful smirk was back. Hercules eyes tracked their hands as they slid up their thighs, one still clutching their candle. When they reached the edge of their skirt and began pulling it higher, Hercules swallowed and looked back up at their face. 

“You’re staring again,” they teased and Hercules held up his hands. 

“Oh- I’m not, I didn’t mean to-” God dammit Hercules, spit something out. “You have really nice hair?” They cocked a brow. Not that. “I mean, you look familiar.” 

“Mmm, like your dead girlfriend, oui?” They prompted before going back to searching. 

“Only when you smile,” Hercules responded, watching them again. “I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere else.” 

They looked back at him over their shoulder. “Oh really? And you’ve forgotten? How hurtful.” 

Hercules balked. “No! I just-” 

They laughed before returning to their search. “Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?” 

It was almost like a light bulb went off in his head. 

“I dance there,” they offered like Hercules hadn’t already realized. 

“Yeah, that’s it! They used to tie you up,” Hercules said before he realized how it could come across. He flushed and dropped to his knees to help them look. 

“It’s a living,” their response was bored, sounding rehearsed. They pushed themself back onto their heels again. 

Feeling bad, Hercules cleared his throat. “I didn’t recognize you without the handcuffs,” he teased. 

He hadn’t realized how close they were until he looked up and they were right there. They pressed up against him until he sat back on his heels. They rested a hand on his thigh and leaned forward. Their lips trailed along his neck, so light Hercules could have imagined it. He shivered as they moved up and along his jaw. 

When they nipped at the top of his neck, Hercules groaned audibly. He froze after the sound slipped from his mouth and jumped back. 

“You look sixteen-” he blurted out and god what was wrong with him? 

They cocked a brow again before rolling their eyes. “I’m nineteen.” They pushed themself up to their feet, searching the living room now. Suddenly, they caught Hercules’ eye when they twirled around. They leaned back against the couch, sitting on the back as they brought a finger up to their lips. They teased at their bottom lip, and as they spread their legs, ran the other hand, still clutching their candle, up the inside of their thigh. 

“I was born to be bad.” 

Hercules felt like the air was sucked from his lungs, and he had to physically force himself to not make a sound. He scrambled to his feet and tried to get the situation back under control. 

“I was like you once; I used to shiver like that.” That seemed to kill the mood. 

Their legs snapped shut and they stood up. They averted their eyes back to the ground and moved around the apartment again in that same frantic nature. 

“I have no heat - I told you,” their tone was short. 

“Mhm, I used to sweat too,” Hercules continued. Something on the floor caught his eye and he slowly moved toward it as to not draw their attention. 

“I- I have a cold,” they responded and as if on cue they shivered. 

“Uh huh, I used to be a junkie too, I know what that game ’s like,” Hercules finally accused. 

They froze and Hercules took the moment to snatch the baggie off the ground and stuff it in his back pocket. They spun around, and watched Hercules with a sharp look. 

“So sue me; I like to feel good,” then they grinned again. “Don’t you?” 

They approached again, and Hercules stood his ground this time until they stopped right in front of his chest. He allowed them to place their hands on the front of his shirt, pressing the candle into his body. 

“Can you light my candle?” 

Their free hand slid up to rest behind Hercules’ neck. They scratched at the roots of his hair and Hercules found himself shivering and leaning into their body. 

“That was my last match,” he managed to respond. 

They felt so cold pressed up against him that he couldn’t help himself from wrapping his arms around their body in attempt to warm them. Well, that’s what he told himself at least. They sighed and leaned further into him. 

“Our eyes will adjust thanks to the moonlight,” they murmured. 

Then they closed their mouth around the juncture of his neck and Hercules groaned again, his eyes fluttering. Their hips rolled into his and he lost himself for a moment in the delicious feel. But soon he realized what he was doing and grabbed their hips before they could do it again. 

“We shouldn’t.” It took every ounce of control in his body to not pull their hips back against his. 

They pulled back with an unimpressed frown, before smiling again. “Do you wanna dance?” 

“What?” Their hand slid down from his neck, along his back, further, further- “With you?” 

“Mmm,” they leaned in and nosed along his jawline. 

Hercules sucked in a deep breath as their hand cupped his ass through his jeans. “I think we should get to know each other first; I’m Hercules.” 

They moved and suddenly they were sighing against his lips, licking his mouth open and coaxing another noise out. He gripped at their hips tighter as he allowed pleasure to wash over him, warming him to his core. And yet, he found himself shivering. He was too distracted by the way their lips felt against his own to feel their hand slip into his back pocket. They bit down on his lower lip and Hercules moaned. Then, he was cold and alone. 

Hercules opened his eyes, breathing heavily to find them striding towards the door. When they reached the door they, turned around to flash him a wicked smile, the baggie dangling triumphantly between their fingers. 

“They call me Lafayette,” they purred before slipping out the door. He could hear their giggle echo in the hallway as he sagged back against the counter.


End file.
